ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Core of the Matter
WARSHIP, SOLAR SYSTEM. (An alien resembling a human with flesh-covered horns on his head. Sits at the bridge of the ship. His robotic soldiers are operating the craft.) ALIEN: Locate Ben Tennyson's Ultimatrix. ' (One of the robots presses a few buttons.)' ROBOT: Unable to locate. ALIEN: Nonsense! Such a mere piece of technology can't be that hard to find. Find Ben Tennyson! Activate the cloaking device. (The warship vanishes into thin air as it approaches Earth.) ------------------------------------- LATE AFTERNOON. (Gwen and Kevin watch Ben as he drinks one of the new smoothies.) GWEN: Well? BEN: Eh, it's not awful, but... (Ben takes another sip.) BEN: It could be better. KEVIN: Since when did you become a critic? BEN: I never said I was. KEVIN: You sounded like one. BEN: Well, okay. Just a little bit. GWEN: A little? BEN: Yeah. Nothing wrong with that. KEVIN: Whatever you say. (The Ultimatrix beeps, Grandpa Max appears as a holographic image.) BEN: Grandpa! What's going on? GWEN: Is there a problem? MAX: I wouldn't of called you otherwise. There's been a situation. Plumber patrols across the galaxy have been targeted by an unknown craft. It's last known location was at the edge of the solar system, heading towards Earth. Reports have indicated that the craft was using some sort of cloaking tech. KEVIN: Someone wants to play hide and seek. BEN: What do you want us to do? MAX: Nothing, not yet. However, if the ship lands on Earth, I'm counting on you guys to handle the situation and find out what's going on. BEN: Don't worry Grandpa, we'll let you know if anything comes up. MAX: Thanks, I'm counting on you. (Max's projection disappears.) KEVIN: So, we're just gonna sit and wait? That's the plan? GWEN: You have a better idea? KEVIN: Well, I mean. Going out and trying to find out who's coming here seems productive. It's better than just sitting here doing nothing. BEN: You heard what Grandpa said, we'll take care of it once that ship lands here. KEVIN: If it ever does. How long are we supposed to be waiting for? BEN: I don't know. That's why we should be ready. GWEN: We can use the Rustbucket to pick up any traces of the ship. KEVIN: Not a bad idea. ------------------------------------- 3. KEVIN: Well, I got nothin. Looks like someone is doing a pretty good job covering their tracks. BEN: Gwen? (Gwen concentrates on finding the craft.) GWEN: There is something here...it's close but... KEVIN: But what? *BANG* *BANG* (The Rustbucket takes a few hits.) BEN: What was that? KEVIN: Looks like our friend decided to show himself. Hang on. (Kevin does a loop around the alien ship, and tries to get a lock.) KEVIN: That last hit took out the automatic targeting system. I'm going to try and do it manually. ' (The Rustbucket continues to be pounded by more laser fire. Gwen creates a shield to block the incoming blasts.)' GWEN: I don't know how long I'll be able to hold this together. BEN: Kevin! KEVIN: Almost there... (Gwen's shield starts to break apart.) GWEN: Now would be a good time! KEVIN: Gotcha! (Kevin fires directly at the alien ships engines, crippling their warp drive.) KEVIN: See, we're all good. (Suddenly, a tractor beam from the warship catches the Rustbucket. The ship drifts into the hanger bay.) KEVIN: Aw, come on! Really? BEN: Let's get out of here! (The controls do not respond, the Rustbucket lights flicker. Some of the consoles explode, one of them knocks Gwen out.) BEN: Gwen! (The back door is forced open, and numerous armed robots storm in. Ben slaps his Ultimatrix.) BEN: LODESTAR! LODESTAR: How about you have some of this? (As the soldiers fire, Lodestar activates his magnetic force field, and tosses the soldiers like ragdolls, hitting each other. Kevin moves Gwen to a safe distance. He then absorbs the metallic material from one of the robots and fights them along side Lodestar.) KEVIN: How many of these guys are there? LODESTAR: I do not know. Perhaps we should-- ' (An electric burst of energy from the hanger deck hits Ben and Kevin. They both fall down unconscious.)' ------------------------------------- WARSHIP, BRIG. (Ben wakes up in a confinement room. A force field is covering the entrance. Kevin and Gwen are in seperate rooms in the same area, right beside Ben. All three people are being held by restraints.) KEVIN: Glad your awake. BEN: What happened? KEVIN: After we got knocked out. We were placed into these things. Looks like they want prisoners. BEN: What about Gwen? Is she okay? GWEN: I'm fine, just a little light headed. BEN: Can you teleport us out of here? GWEN: I could, but it would-- . (The entrance door opens, and a tall, horned alien dressed in overalls with a long spear walks in.) ALIEN: Ah, the great noble Ben Tennyson. Somehow I thought you would be a bit...older. BEN: And who are you? ALIEN: My name is Aggregor. You have something I need. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Aggregor makes his first appearance. Minor Events *Lodestar makes his first appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson Villains *Aggregor Aliens Used *Lodestar Category:Episodes Category:Revan100 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Hero